shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Mario Bros. redirects here. If you were looking for Luigi, go to: Luigi This Italian plumber is considered a hero and is an enemy of the Shy Guys. His outfit in most his appearences is red with a pair of blue overalls with his signature red cap with an "M" embedded on it. He is also famous for his jumping antics and has a lot of video games in his honor. In Official terms, he is the main protagonist of the Super Mario game series. Shy Guy Adventures He, like Luigi, is almost entirely replaced by Mario Guy. He is also only mentioned by Envious Guy. Mario and Luigi: Purple Heroes During their journey, Mario and Luigi team up with Starlow and the Shy Bros. Bowser's Kingdom Mario also appears in the Bowser's Kingdom show as an enemy of Hal and Jeff. Mario is first seen at the very beginning of Episode 1, beating up a number of enemies including Goombas and Shy Guys. Mario sends a Shy Guy flying towards Hal and Jeff, and as Hal hears invincibility music as Mario grabs a Starman, Jeff manages to convince the Shy Guy that he can beat Mario by touching a Fire Flower. The Shy Guy does so and unintentionally sets himself on fire, but he eventually takes his revenge by telling Mario that the princess is in Jeff's direction. Hal curses the Shy Guy as Mario proceeds to squash him and Jeff. In Episode 2, Jeff sees Mario in his raccoon form flying across the level. He is confused as to whether it was actually Mario or an actual raccoon, both of which wouldn't make sense considering raccoons can't really fly. Hal finds a Feather and uses it to sprout a pair of wings, then takes to the sky. Jeff follows suit but finds he cannot fly properly, and as Hal revels in his newfound abilities, Raccoon Mario stomps on him in mid-air which causes him to land on Jeff. Jeff is squashed flat but is revived by a 1-UP mushroom, although he is squashed again by Mario at the end of the level. Mario has a larger role in Episode 3, where he tracks Lemmy Koopa to the World 3 castle. Lemmy conspires with two Dry Bones, a Podoboo, the Inaudible Thwomp, Big Boo and the Karate Duo Number 1 to take down Mario. As the plumber knocks on the door, one of the Dry Bones rudely tells him to "go suck a dick". Ignoring the remark, Mario barges in and beats the two Dry Bones to a pulp. He then comes across the Inaudible Thwomp who tries to convince Mario to stand under him so that he can crush him. When Mario goes through a nearby doorway, the Thwomp gets extremely aggravated because he is unable to follow. Next, Mario faces the Podoboo, who is unable to stop himself from continuously moving around a platform. He is convinced he'll be able to kill Mario with a single touch, but Mario simply waits for him to move to the other side before jumping to the next platform. Realising he's just blown his only chance to kill him, the Podoboo falls off the platform with a yell. Mario then travels up a steep slope with three more Dry Bones in pursuit, but Mario crushes them with a large iron ball before grabbing a Fire Flower. The plumber is then confronted by Big Boo, who tells Mario that he's dead as soon as he turns away from him. Mario simply walks backwards whilst facing him in order to safely make it to the other side, greatly annoying Big Boo. The Karate Duo Number 1 then drop down from the ceiling to attack Mario, but he throws a fireball at each one which sets them both alight. Finally, Mario goes after Lemmy Koopa and after an intense fight, Mario punches him into a pit of molten lava. In Episode 4, Hal and Jeff are sent to replace Steve the Piranha Plant as the new bouncers at Club Iggy (a night club either owned or named after Iggy Koopa). Steve is confused as to why he is being replaced, but Hal and Jeff soon see why when Mario walks past. Instead of stopping or even attacking him, Steve simply shouts "Hi Mario!" and let's him walk straight in, telling Hal and Jeff that he's a regular there and loves to dance. In Episode 5, Hal and Jeff try to find a way if reviving Princess Peach after accidentally crushing her in the previous episode. They eventually manage to bring her back to life with a 1-UP mushroom, but before Jeff can grab her, Mario flies past in a hot air balloon and rescues her. In the Bowser's Kingdom movie, Hal and Jeff are ordered by Bowser to dress up as Mario and Luigi in order to fool Princess Peach and kidnap her. Jeff disguises himself as Mario while Hal disguises himself as Luigi, but Steve the Piranha Plant spreads the false rumour that they intend to bag the princess for themselves (as revenge for ruining his "beautiful day"). Towards the end of the movie, Steve captures Peach with his long vines just as the real Mario and Luigi flatten Hal and Jeff. The brothers then travel to Bowser's Castle and before Steve can present Peach to Bowser, they beat up both Steve and Bowser and escape with the princess. The three of them, as well as a Toad, are shown flying in a hot air balloon during the credits. In Episode 666, Mario is once again shown pummelling various enemies, this time a Koopa Troopa and a Shy Guy. Mario accidentally releases a Poison mushroom from a "?" block which touches the bodies of the Koopa and the Shy Guy, turning them both into zombies. Mario runs away screaming while another Koopa watches him confusedly. As he turns round, he yells as the zombified Shy Guy leaps on him and eats his flesh. In one of the episode's two separate endings, Mario is last seen running away from a zombified Wario. Category:Shy Guy enemy(s) Category:Hero Category:Main Character(s) Category:Shy Guy Adventures characters Category:Mario Guy and Luigi Guy: March of the Shroobs Category:Purple Heroes characters Category:Bowser's Kingdom characters Category:Shy Guy Rivals Category:Shy Guy Enemys